1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat-clinch stapler, and more particularly to a flat-clinch stapler having a buffering device.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 11, a flat-clinching procedure of a conventional flat-clinch stapler mainly has two steps. The first step is that a handle device 70 drives a slider 81 to slide, and a moving board 82 is free to pivot. The second step is that the moving board 82 is driven by the handle device 70 to overwhelm an elastic force of a moving board spring 83 and then is pivoted downwards. Accordingly, a staple is flat-clinched by a clinch unit of the flat-clinch stapler.
The conventional flat-clinch stapler is designed to staple up to 40 sheets of paper, and the moving board spring 83 must have high coefficient of elasticity such that the flat-clinch stapler has a good flat-clinching effect when stapling 40 sheets of paper. However, the moving board spring 83 having high coefficient of elasticity weakens the flat-clinch effect when the flat-clinch stapler staples few sheets of paper.
The user will not apply a strong force to the conventional flat-clinch stapler when the flat-clinch stapler is used to staple only few sheets of paper, for example, two sheets of paper. When the moving board 82 is pivoted downwards, the user often misjudges, assuming that the moving board 82 is pivoted to a specific position and the flat-clinching procedure is accomplished. In fact, the moving board 82 has not yet been pivoted to the specific position and has not overwhelmed the strong elastic force of the moving board spring 83. Consequently, leg portions of the staple are not actually flat-clinched, and an opening is formed between the leg portions.
In sum, when stapling few sheets of paper, the conventional flat-clinch stapler easily causes the user to misjudge, assuming that the staple is flat-clinched, and not to press the moving board 82 to the farthest down. The conventional flat-clinch stapler cannot provide a good flat-clinching effect and needs to be improved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a flat-clinch stapler having a buffering device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.